Atracción Fatal
by Linaro
Summary: Dos vecinos procedentes de edificios contiguos, cuya conexión viene establecida por la única ventana de su dormitorio. Se conocen y a la vez no. Ambos son dueños de las fantasías del otro sin ser conscientes de ello. ¿Qué sucederá cuándo se les conceda la oportunidad de conocerse? ¿Cómo afectará su encuentro a la atracción que sienten el uno por el otro? LAMI/MIRAXUS


_De nuevo... ¡Buenas noches!_

 _Hoy me siento especialmente productiva (mentira, solo estoy echando mano de textos ya escritos xD) y generosa, así que traigo aquí un two-shot (con lemon incluido xD) que ya subí en su momento en Fanfic, pero de otra forma. Esta vez se trata de otra pareja distinta a la habitual: LAMI o MIRAXUS. No sé qué tienen estos dos, pero me encanta la pareja que hacen (y eso que al principio no me llamaba tanto... pero ahora se ha vuelto una de mis parejas favoritas *¬*)_

 _Los personajes no son míos, sino del maravilloso Hiro Mashima, pero la historia sí lo es ^^_

 _Recordad que lo que aparezca en negrita y cursiva son los pensamientos del personaje._

 _Ahora, sin más distracciones os dejo con la primera parte:_

 ** _¡Disfrutadla!_**

 _..._

* * *

 **1.** **UNA PROPUESTA INDECENTE.**

Un nuevo día había llegado y amenazaba con despertar de su sueño al chico que se hallaba enterrado, de aquella manera, bajo las sábanas en un pequeño cuarto oscuro que venía a ser su dormitorio. Después de revolverse durante unos cuantos segundos en la superficie de la cama, el joven muchacho cedió ante los mandatos de la naturaleza y se dignó a levantarse de su lecho… O lo que fuese aquella piltrafa que se encontraba bajo sus pies…

Los días eran fríos y no era de extrañar pues, recién había entrado el mes de febrero. Con mucha calma, el chico se fue incorporando de la cama, cogió su móvil negro que descansaba en la mesilla auxiliar y observó la hora. Las dos de la tarde. Probablemente cualquier persona pensaría que ya iba siendo hora de levantarse y de mover el culo, pero para el presente sujeto aquello era bastante normal… No tenía problemas para pasarse todo el día durmiendo, si es que alguna vez le permitiesen hacer eso.

Levantó la persiana, entrando de lleno en el interior del cuarto la luz procedente de los rayos solares, que por poco lo dejan cegato de por vida ante tal deslumbrante luminosidad. Como siempre, frente a su ventana se encontraba el primer plano de otra ventana perteneciente al edificio contiguo, donde vivía su vecina, la cual parecía no hallarse en esos momentos en el piso.

Su vecina… Una joven que parecía tener su misma edad, de largos cabellos blanquecinos, aunque a veces con la luz parecían plateados, que caían a lo largo de su espalda formando una serie de ondulaciones. De tez clarita, casi nívea, que la hacían ver como un ser frágil, delicado con el que había que tener cuidado. Y luego estaban sus ojos… Unos ojos grandes y redondeados de un color azul profundo, tremendamente atrayentes.

Aquella mujer era una total distracción para él. Ya fuera por la mañana, al mediodía, por la tarde o por la noche, él siempre la veía en algún momento de cada día. Su vista se deleitaba diariamente con la imagen de aquel cuerpo de infarto, tremendamente sexy, con más curvas que la niña de la curva, que se hacían manifiestas con el contorneo de sus caderas por cada paso que daba. A veces no sabía qué pensar de su vecina. No tenía muy claro si lo que hacía era de forma inconsciente o por el contrario, lo hacía adrede… Había ciertos gestos por su parte que eran sumamente sugestivos y provocadores y él siempre estuvo presente en todos ellos desde el otro lado de la ventana.

Esa joven hechicera, cuyo nombre desconocía, lo tenía tocado, perturbado, ajeno a la cordura… Era la dueña de sus mayores fantasías y de sus sueños más picantes, a la vez que su musa, su fuente de inspiración para componer sus partituras. No obstante, él solo podía considerar a aquella mujer de aspecto inocente como un verdadero peligro.

Y como solía pasarle cada vez que pensaba en ella, aquella mañana-tarde ya tenía una pequeña erección a su causa. Se fue directo al baño para tomar una ducha de agua bien fría para calmar su hombría y, una vez que lo lograra, cambió el agua por otra más caliente. Cuando terminara, se puso la toalla alrededor de su cintura y se paró frente al espejo, el cual estaba empañado debido al vapor del agua. Pasó su mano por este, dejando ver a través de su reflejo los rubios cabellos cortos del joven, la cicatriz que caía en forma de rayo sobre su ojo derecho y el color negruzco de sus orbes.

Laxus Dreyar era un hombre de constitución fuerte, con la espalda y los hombros anchos y con una musculatura bien definida. Estaba claro que se cuidaba y eso lo demostraba el color saludable de su piel morena. El rubio comenzó a afeitarse y cuando terminara se cambió para después ir hacia su habitación. Cogió la funda donde guardaba su guitarra eléctrica y comenzó a tocar la primera melodía que se le vino a la cabeza, moviendo sus dedos sobre las cuerdas con gran maestría.

•

•

•

Nada más llegar a su casa, una albina de larga cabellera ondulada escuchara los acordes de una guitarra, identificando desde el primer segundo la canción que estaba tocando su vecino de enfrente: _Stairway to Heaven_ de Led Zeppelin.

Rápidamente fue a su cuarto para observar disimuladamente al hombre rubio que la tenía tan alterada y tan atolondrada como si de una adolescente se tratase. Aquel sexy vecino músico y dios de la guitarra, carismático y con los dedos de oro. Se le hacía la boca agua cada vez que lo veía y escuchaba tocar su guitarra eléctrica rojiza. Se veía sumamente atractivo con aquel instrumento entre sus brazos… Con su mirada azabache tan centrada sobre su guitarra, con los movimientos gráciles de sus manos y de sus dedos, que mostraban gran dedicación cada vez que tocaban las cuerdas de dicho instrumento.

Definitivamente, aquel chico tenía todo lo que ella consideraba como atractivo en un hombre: buen porte, muy buen físico, ese aspecto rebelde y peligroso derivado de aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo que caía sobre su ojo derecho, su tatuaje negro que se hallaba sobre su pecho y del que tuviera constancia cuando lo viera tocar su guitarra alguna vez sin camiseta en los días más calurosos…

Al igual que tenía constancia de la buena condición con la que contaba aquel hombre: los músculos perfectamente formados y delimitados, su cuerpo fibroso, su tez morena… Digno de una divinidad del Olimpo. Siguiendo con sus buenas cualidades, tocaba la guitarra asombrosamente bien, lo sabía mejor que nadie, y también sabía de primera mano que el rubio no poseía mala voz, solo que era más raro escucharlo cantar… Pero cuando lo hacía, la albina Mirajane Strauss no podía evitar que su cuerpo vibrase al son de la música y se derritiese ante las sensaciones que le provocaba aquella voz tan grave y profunda que la llevaba a las mismísimas profundidades del abismo.

No lo iba a negar: ella deseaba a ese hombre a pesar de no conocerlo de nada… Aunque eso no era del todo cierto, porque en realidad sí era conocedora de algunas de sus manías y de lo apasionado que podía llegar a ser con las cosas que le gustaban, por muy perezoso que fuese. También sabía que no había una chica con él, o por lo menos no la llevaba a su piso, lo cual la extrañaba, pues él era un verdadero imán para las mujeres… No obstante, en el fondo, ella se sentía feliz al descubrir que no había ninguna mujer en su vida, ya que eso solo aumentaba sus posibilidades con el rubio.

Su encaprichamiento era tal, que incluso en ciertas noches solía tener sueños muy subiditos de tono con él. Siempre se preguntó cómo se sentiría ser tocada por aquellas manos maestras, provocadora de los sonidos más excitantes. Quizás idealizara mucho al chico, pero ese tema la tenía obsesionada y verlo cada día frente a ella no la ayudaba en nada a la hora de aplacar aquellos impulsos pertenecientes al lado más lujurioso de su persona. Pero tenía que vivir con ello… Al menos por ahora.

Lo único que podía esperar por el momento era ver si los seres de ahí arriba se apiadaban de ella y le concedían la oportunidad de conocerlo. Por ahora, se conformaba con provocarlo y perturbarlo un poquito, tanto como lo había hecho él con ella…

¿Qué cómo hacía eso? Muy fácil… Alguna ventaja tenía que tener el que ambas ventanas se hallaran frente a frente. Jugaba un poco con él. Lo seducía de forma sutil a través de ciertos actos, de ciertos gestos como los que hacía cada vez que se desvestía, estando de espaldas a él, con movimientos lentos y pausados, siendo consciente de que podía ser vista por este, aunque ella fingía inocencia... Moviendo su cuerpo de una forma sensual cuando sabía que él se encontraba en su piso… Echándose un poco de loción corporal en sus piernas a la vez que le daba una buena visión de estas… Cualquier cosa le servía a la albina para adentrarse en la mente de su rubio tal como lo hacía él en la suya. Era necesario compensar las balanzas.

No obstante, dejaría de lado sus guerras psicológicas en lo que durase la canción que estaba tocando. Prefería disfrutar del sonido de la guitarra mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba sus brazos en el marco de la ventana, mientras sus oídos se veían inundados por aquella melodía tan armoniosa. Pareciera que ese día estaba de suerte, porque al son del instrumento se le sumó la voz masculina del rubio, que comenzara a cantar la letra de la canción. Realmente, la voz de aquel hombre surtía un efecto afrodisíaco en ella, se sentía caliente y estaba punto de mojar sus bragas por el solo hecho de oírle.

Le daba tanta rabia que el chico no se diera cuenta de lo que provocaba en ella, de lo descontroladas que estaban sus hormonas a su causa… _**Tan injusto…**_ Y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer nada con ello… _**Estúpido y sensual rubio.**_

Requiriendo de un gran esfuerzo por su parte, Mirajane se apartó de la ventana y cogió la ropa de su armario para cambiarse. Tenía que ir a su puesto de trabajo y como se distrajese mucho acabaría llegando tarde, cosa que no se podía permitir. Se duchó rápidamente, teniendo la canción de _Stairway_ en su mente, y, una vez que terminara, se cambió rápidamente poniéndose unos vaqueros oscuros, un jersey de punto añil y, finalmente, unas botas grisáceas.

Salió de su apartamento para dirigirse al establecimiento donde trabajaba. Se trataba de un pequeño local donde vendía pasteles, entre otras cosas. Era una tienda de repostería donde se vendía todo tipo de dulces. Mirajane era la encargada de atender los pedidos de la clientela y de hacer, en más de una ocasión, los postres que se servían.

A la albina siempre le gustó la repostería y, cuando lograra abrir su propia tienda, no se pudo sentir más realizada… Cocinar siempre se le dio bien y era una actividad que curiosamente la relajaba. Cada vez que preparaba un postre siempre se tomaba su tiempo. Había aprendido que las prisas en ese negocio no eran buenas. Prefería hacer cada postre empleando el tiempo que fuese preciso, dedicándole su mayor cuidado y cariño, para que saliese lo más perfecto y delicioso posibles. Ese carácter perfeccionista era algo que había heredado por parte de madre.

Si bien era cierto que por lo general no solía haber mucha clientela, la existente era suficiente para mantener los costes del local y demás gastos de su ámbito privado. No obstante, ese día concreto su lugar de trabajo era caótico... ¿Y todo por qué? Por cierto evento especial que cuadraba por esas fechas: _San Valentín_. Ese tipo de festividades comerciales no era algo de lo que fuese muy partidaria, pero lo cierto era que, a la hora de la verdad, ese día era una principal fuente de ingresos para su tienda, debido a la elevadísima demanda.

En años anteriores, los ingresos alcanzados durante esas fechas alcanzaban entre el treinta o incluso cuarenta por ciento de los beneficios anuales y no era de extrañar… El local se llenaba de gente hasta reventar, formando largas colas enormes que llegaban hasta la calle. Cientos de personas cuyo único propósito era comprar algún chocolate, normalmente, para su persona más especial.

El agotamiento con el que acababa la joven Strauss era enorme, pero la recompensa era mucho mayor. No a efectos dinerarios, que también, sino por una cuestión más personal. Ver la cara de felicidad que demostraban, sobre todo, sus clientas era increíblemente satisfactorio, más no podía pedir… Por eso no se arrepentía de trabajar como una burra en esas fechas. Pensar que con tan poco se podía hacer feliz a tanta gente resultaba algo gratificante que la hacía sentir muy bien consigo misma e, incluso, algo especial por ese "poder" que ejercía sobre los demás.

Ese 14 de febrero no fue distinto. Fue un día de mucho ajetreo en el trabajo debido a la excesiva clientela. La albina acabó extenuada pero se sentía satisfecha. Logró atender a toda la demanda. Cuando terminara de trabajar, regresó andando a su casa a un paso bastante lento. Estaba demasiado agotada por tanto movimiento y el que ya fuera de noche a las ocho de la tarde solo le intensificaba más su cansancio. Emitió un largo suspiro y siguió caminando por las calles de Magnolia.

Todo iba bien hasta que por el camino se oyó el bullicio que se armara por la presencia de un vándalo que robara el bolso de una pobre anciana. _**Ay… el amor por el dinero.**_ La albina soltó un suspiro más corto y persiguió al ladrón que estaba corriendo por las callejuelas. Odiaba mucho ese tipo de injusticias, por eso a veces no podía evitar el involucrarse. Por suerte, Mirajane fue capaz de recuperar el bolso para dárselo nuevamente a la señora de tercera edad.

Sin embargo, cuando se diera la vuelta, el vándalo agarró la correa del bolso, haciendo que la albina perdiera el equilibrio y cayese al suelo. Trató de incorporarse inmediatamente, pero el ladrón se adelantó y se paró delante de ella, dispuesto a golpearla. Por acto reflejo, Mirajane cerró los ojos a la espera de recibir un golpe que nunca llegó. La albina comenzó a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, intentando ver lo que estaba pasando… Había una persona parada frente a ella, la cual detuviera el golpe del ladrón con su mano.

\- Si hay algo que no tolero ver es que golpeen a una mujer delante de mis narices– decía una voz masculina con dureza, mientras que con un movimiento del brazo que contuviera el golpe hizo que el ladrón cayese hacia atrás.

 _ **Esa voz…**_

El chico que acudiera en su ayuda se volteó y fue en ese momento cuando Mirajane corroboró sus sospechas. El cabello corto y rubio, disparado en punta… Su peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo… La funda de la guitarra negruzca… Era _él_. Era su vecino.

\- ¿Estás bien?– preguntaba el rubio ofreciéndole la mano.

\- S-sí…– respondió la albina agarrándose a su mano que la ayudara a incorporarse.

\- ¡Detengan al ladrón!– gritaba la anciana que había alcanzado al vándalo.

Un " _ **mierda**_ " se escuchó de su parte, se incorporó rápidamente y trató de darse a la fuga. Sin embargo, pésima fue su suerte porque en su huída se topó con un policía que lo arrestó en un instante. Mirajane se acercó como pudo a la anciana devolviéndole su bolso, lo que hizo que se ganara unos cuantos agradecimientos por su parte. La albina solo le sonrió amablemente. Después volvió sus pasos, con torpeza, hacia donde estaba el rubio.

\- Perdona… Y gracias por ayudarme… ¿Puedo saber el nombre de mi salvador?

\- ¿No exageras un poco?– rió el rubio – Solo pasaba por aquí… Soy Laxus, Laxus Dreyar.

\- Laxus, eh… Curioso nombre…– murmuraba la albina algo pensativa – Yo soy Mirajane, Mirajane Strauss, aunque puedes llamarme Mira.

\- Está bien… Oye…– comentó dudoso – ¿Seguro que estás bien?

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, sí… – decía la albina mirando a sus piernas – Fue la caída, ahora me resquema un poco pero no es nada grave, en un rato se me pasa… – le sonrió, aunque después su sonrisa se borró en el momento que viera que algo caía de su mano – Oye… Eso que cae de tu mano…– comenzó a alarmarse. El rubio se dio cuenta y trató de ocultar, malamente, su mano.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿De qué hablas?

\- … Trae – Laxus aferraba su mano a su espalda – ¡Trae para acá! – le ordenó. Como seguía sin hacerle caso, agarró su brazo izquierdo y tiró de este, dejando ver su mano herida. No se había equivocado – Estás sangrando…

\- Es un golpe… – trató de restarle importancia el rubio.

\- Permíteme que lo trate…– ofertó la albina agarrando su mano herida suavemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

\- Pero…

\- Vamos, por favor… Déjame pagarte por la ayuda de antes, ¿sí?– insistió.

El susodicho emitió un pequeño suspiro a modo de respuesta y acabó cediendo. Ambos caminaran juntos lo que quedaba de trayecto a su respectiva zona residencial. Mirajane guió a Laxus hasta su edificio y lo condujo hasta su piso. Entraron al apartamento de la albina, primero esta y luego Laxus un poco cortado. Ella lo llevó hasta su cuarto dándole pequeños empujones.

\- Siéntate allí– le dijo la albina señalando el borde de la cama mientras se dirigía al baño.

Él obedeció a regañadientes y durante ese intervalo la joven ya había regresado del lavabo con un pequeño botiquín en sus manos. Se sentó frente al chico que tan atractivo le parecía y comenzó a tratar la herida de su mano izquierda.

\- Y decías que fue un "golpe"– le regañó la mujer de cabellos blanquecinos, mientras desinfectaba la herida. Le habían clavado algo punzante en la palma de la mano _ **… ¿Pero cuándo? ¿Aquel ladrón iba armado?**_

\- Técnicamente lo fue…

\- Yaaa...– murmuró irónica. Atendió con cuidado y suma delicadeza la zona herida, mientras que Laxus observaba los suaves movimientos de las manos de la albina sobre la suya – Deberías de tener más cuidado…– señaló esta con la mirada todavía centrada en la herida.

\- Eso tendría que decirlo yo, ¿no crees?... ¿A quién se le ocurre meterse en medio de ese tipo de situaciones?

\- No me gustan las injusticias… – se defendió ella – Y con respecto a lo otro, lo mismo va para ti – Laxus la miró sin entender lo que quería decir – ¿Cómo se te ocurre exponer tu mano de esa forma, si dependes de ella para tocar la guitarra?

\- ¿Cómo lo…?– la albina rió suavemente mientras echaba un vistazo rápido a la funda del instrumento que descansaba en una esquina del cuarto – Oh, ya…

\- Bueno… No solo por eso. Siempre te oigo tocar desde aquí y la verdad es que sería un desperdicio si por culpa de este incidente no volvieses a interpretar una canción…

\- Bah, no es algo tan serio… Aparte, siempre hay que hacer algún sacrificio cuando se trata de proteger un bien mayor, ¿no crees?

\- … Bien caballeroso me ha salido usted– respondió con gracia la peliblanca, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz.

\- Ya ves… Las apariencias engañan.

\- Jejeje… ¡Ya está!– dijo Mirajane una vez que acabara con los vendajes – Esperemos que esto te sirva de algo.

\- Vista la dedicación que le pusiste a ello, imagino que no habrá contratiempos.

\- Adulador – lo miraba la chica con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Je – rió él – ¿Así que escuchas mi música, eh? – murmuró con cierta curiosidad a la vez que la albina regresaba al cuarto de baño para dejar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

\- Sí… Y no solo las canciones que tocas, también las que cantas – decía guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¡Ah, no! Por favor, eso no– el rubio pasó su mano en el rostro, sintiéndose algo abochornado.

\- ¿Te avergüenza? Pero si cantas bien, hombre… – expresaba divertida.

\- ¿Ahora quién adula a quién? – la albina rió como respuesta – Bueno… Creo que debería irme…

 _ **¡Ah no! Eso sí que no.**_

\- Espera… – detuvo su marcha la muchacha agarrándolo del brazo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?– _**Si tú supieras…**_

\- Mmm…

\- ¿Mmm…?– repitió él mostrándole un mirada pícara. _**Eres el demonio.**_

\- La verdad es que tengo una oferta… O más bien una propuesta para hacerte.

\- ¿Negocios? – preguntó él dándose la vuelta, mientras enarcaba una ceja.

\- Mmm… No exactamente.

\- Hablemos claro Mira… ¿Qué quieres?– ella no sabía que podría gustarle tanto oír su nombre de sus labios.

\- Te voy a ser sincera: me atraes. Muchísimo. Demasiado, para mi gusto… ¡Y no me parece justo!– él la miró un poco sorprendido, creyendo que no oyera bien.

\- … ¿Qué diablos…?– sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reírse.

\- Sí, lo sé… A veces puedo llegar a ser muy directa, pero es lo que hay – decía la albina un poco apenada.

\- Y entonces…– murmuró él, aproximándose a ella mientras observaba su rostro. Mirajane conocía esa mirada. Fue entonces cuando lo supo: a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo que a ella.

\- Entonces… – dijo de una forma más coqueta mientras jugueteaba con su cazadora negra – Te propongo que cada vez que queramos, nos encontremos…

\- Eso es fácil…– comentó el rubio señalando con la mirada la ventana que tenía al frente.

\- Cierto – rió ella.

\- … A ver si no te he entendido mal… ¿Me estás proponiendo una relación parecida a lo de los _amigos con derecho a roce_?

\- Efectivamente.

\- Una relación sin compromisos.

\- Sin ningún tipo de compromiso– señaló ella jugando con el cuello de su cazadora.

\- Ni ataduras…

\- Totalmente libre. Nos vemos dónde, cómo y cuándo queramos… ¿Qué me dices? – preguntó mirando finalmente a sus ojos oscuros.

\- Que de angelito no tienes nada…– decía el rubio mostrándole una sonrisa y una mirada pícara.

Ella rió y, en ese mismo intervalo, Laxus rodeó su espalda en un abrazo y la atrajo hacia sí, acercando su rostro al de ella para robarle un beso. Casi en el mismo momento en el que sus labios entraran en contacto, Mirajane echó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, profundizando aquel beso. Sus lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente la una a la otra, una y otra vez, explorándose y reconociéndose, poniendo de manifiesto el deseo que compartían ambos.

Laxus comenzó a mover sus brazos por la espalda de la joven hasta llegar a la zona de su cintura para retomar un recorrido ascendente, esta vez, paseando sus manos por debajo de la prenda que cubría su torso, acariciando así la piel desnuda de aquella mujer. Siguió subiendo por su espalda hasta encontrarse con la molesta tira de su sostén. Se deshizo de él con tan solo un toque a lo que la albina respondió riendo contra sus labios de una forma maliciosa.

Ella descendió sus brazos, que hasta ese entonces permanecieran alrededor de su cuello, por su pecho. Echó hacia atrás la cazadora del joven, deshaciéndose de ella y, después, prosiguió con su camiseta.

En ningún momento dejaron de besarse, salvo cuando Mirajane comenzó a mover sus brazos por debajo de la camiseta granate que cubría su cuerpo. Conforme iba recorriendo su bien formado torso con sus manos, iba subiendo lentamente la prenda hasta deshacerse completamente de ella con la ayuda de Laxus, quedando así su tronco totalmente desnudo. La albina observó maravillada cada centímetro de su piel y musculatura. Una cosa era verlo a distancia y otra muy distinta era tener un primer plano de esta.

\- Sí que te cuidas…

\- Es bueno saber que soy agradable para la vista.

\- Rey de la modestia… – decía mirándolo un momento a los ojos. Por su parte, él soltó una carcajada – Bueno, me gusta igual – reía traviesa.

Acto seguido, recorrió su torso desde el ombligo hasta su pectoral con su lengua en una lenta y tortuosa lamida que provocó cierto gruñido en el rubio. Ella rió satisfecha para después pararse en la zona donde se hallaba el tatuaje del pecho, donde mordisqueó su piel morena desnuda. Después se paró en sus labios, donde compartió otro beso que demostraba la pasión que sentía por él.

Laxus comenzó a levantar el jersey añil de la muchacha, dejando al descubierto su piel blanquecina. Su suave y hermosa piel que muchas veces hubiera visto en sus días más afortunados cada vez que se cambiaba o se echaba aquella loción en las piernas.

\- ¿Te confieso una cosa? Desde mi cuarto me quedaba observándote inconscientemente y muchas veces me hiciste perder la cordura por cada vez que te cambiabas de espaldas a mí… ¿Sabes lo jodidamente sensual que era eso para mí?– Mirajane trató de evitar sonreír, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero sus ojos la delataban. De ello se percató el rubio –… Así que era a propósito, ¿eh? Ya decía yo…

\- Hay que ver por donde… ¡Culpable! – expresaba divertida, mientras mordía su dedo índice.

\- … Eres un demonio, Mirajane Strauss.

\- Y tú el mismísimo diablo, Laxus Dreyar...

El rubio rió socarronamente y se dirigió a sus labios, creyendo la albina que volvería a besarlos, pero en vez de ello los mordió. Después se dirigió a su cuello, dedicándole más de aquellas pequeñas mordidas hasta pararse en su pecho. Tiró hacia abajo del sujetador, el cual cayó grácilmente sobre la superficie del suelo, dejando entrever los atributos de aquella mujer.

\- ¿Tienes algún defecto? – preguntó con cierta intriga el rubio.

\- Si te lo digo, perdería toda la gracia.

\- _Touché_.

El joven de la cicatriz lamió el canal que separaba sus senos, mientras que con sus manos comenzó a masajear ambos pechos. La albina suspiraba ante las caricias de sus manos sobre aquella zona erógena. Su excitación comenzó a aumentar en el momento que sintió su lengua recorrer uno de sus montículos, trazando pequeños círculos, mientras que una de sus manos se restregaba contra su zona más sensible, cubierta por el pantalón. El rubio seguía estimulándola, llegando a provocarle pequeños gemidos por cada vez que mordisqueaba su pezón.

Realizó los mismos actos con el pecho desatendido lo que hizo que las pulsaciones de la albina comenzaran a volverse anómalas. Una vez que humedeciera la zona con su lengua, atrapó el otro pezón con los dientes, haciendo que en ese mismo instante Mirajane arquease su espalda, sintiendo a su vez un pequeño cosquilleo en su parte más íntima. Por su parte, el rubio comenzaba a notar como su virilidad comenzaba a endurecerse al ver a su peliblanca preferida tan agitada.

En un determinado momento, ella agarró la cabeza de Laxus entre sus manos y la atrajo hacia su rostro para besarle en los labios, impidiéndole hacer algo tan básico como respirar. Estaba ansiosa, necesitaba sentir el cuerpo del rubio contra el suyo, mientras que Laxus comenzaba a impacientarse. Por eso mismo la condujo hasta la cama, quedando él sobre ella. Descendió de sus labios para pasear su lengua por todo su cuello, seguir por su pecho, y llegar hasta su ombligo. En ese mismo intervalo desabrochó sus vaqueros.

Los bajó lentamente a la vez que pasaba su lengua por el interior de su muslo, descendiendo hasta su pantorrilla al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de los pantalones hasta que, finalmente, los dejara caer al suelo. Ya estaba casi totalmente expuesta… Solo faltaba desprenderse de la pieza de ropa que cubría su parte más íntima, pero antes de eso introdujo un par de dedos en su interior… Y se sorprendiera mucho al ver lo húmeda que estaba a esas alturas.

\- Vaya, vaya, Mira… No pierdes el tiempo – la miraba con picardía.

\- Mmm… Es tu culpa– el rubio volvió a reír al mismo tiempo que iba sacando sus dedos del interior de sus carnes, recibiendo un gemido como protesta. Pasó esos mismos dedos por su boca viéndola de una forma traviesa.

\- De verdad que no sé lo que me has hecho…

\- Entonces somos tal para cual…

\- ¿Estás tan impaciente como yo?– preguntó con una voz sumamente ronca que hizo vibrar el cuerpo de la albina.

\- Más de lo que te imaginas…

\- ¿Nos saltamos las formalidades?

\- ¡Saltémoslas!

\- Tú lo has querido… – decía Laxus quitándose los vaqueros y con ellos su ropa interior, al igual Mirajane se deshacía de la suya, exponiendo el primero su miembro ya erecto.

\- ¡Guau! Tú tampoco pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? – reía la joven.

\- Eres una payasa…

\- Qué cosas más bonitas me dices – murmuró irónica.

\- Anda, calla…

La agarró del mentón plantándole otro beso mucho más salvaje que los anteriores e introdujo, sin previo aviso, su miembro en las profundidades de su intimidad, provocando una pequeña contracción en el cuerpo blanquecino de Mira. Laxus esperó un momento efímero y comenzó con el rítmico vaivén de sus caderas, mientras que Mirajane rodeaba la cintura del chico con sus piernas.

En lo que duraba el beso, la albina no había dejado de acariciar la cabeza y hombros del joven del tatuaje a la vez que su cuerpo no dejaba de moverse al compás de las embestidas marcadas por su músico favorito. En cierto momento, Laxus la incorporó un poco para que esta dejara caer sus brazos por su espalda, haciendo que las estocadas fueran más profundas y su ritmo más rápido. Tan rápido como el latido del corazón de la mujer.

Estaba sintiendo tal placer que era incapaz de describirlo con palabras. Arañaba su amplia espalda a la vez mordía suavemente la piel de sus hombros cuando la liberara del beso. Él acariciaba su delicada espalda y besaba sus finos hombros, deteniéndose allí un buen rato, impregnándose de su embriagante perfume.

Ella movió sus brazos de su espalda hasta su cuello para acariciarlo y aferrarse después a sus cabellos con los ojos entrecerrados, viéndose invadida por las sensaciones que le provocaba las manos de aquel rubio… Aquellas manos que viajaban por todo su cuerpo y con las que había fantaseado casi cada noche… Aquellas manos sensuales con las que soñaba ser tocada… Y ahora, por fin, había cumplido uno de sus mayores deseos.

\- ¡Laxus!

\- Mira…

Habían llegado a la vez a la cumbre del placer: al éxtasis. El cuerpo de la albina dio una tremenda sacudida debido al orgasmo, mientras que la virilidad del rubio palpitaba en el interior de la mujer. Se abrazaron fuertemente e intercambiaron un último beso para descansar unos minutos de tal actividad.

Cuando se hubo recuperado, Laxus recogió su ropa para vestirse nuevamente e irse a su casa. Mirajane observaba desde la cama con cierta lujuria la espalda del chico y su trasero. No pudo evitar relamer sus labios pensando en lo sexy que era ese hombre. Viese por donde se viese, de frente o por detrás… Ese hombre podía despertar la libido de cualquier mujer.

 _ **¡Bendito ladrón!**_ – pensaba para sí la albina.

Antes de que Laxus terminara de vestirse, Mira cogió un chocolate que guardara en el bolso y se acercó a donde estaba el rubio que acabara de poner su cazadora, sin importarle su desnudez.

\- Laxus…

\- ¿Qué…? – se vio interrumpido por el dulce beso, y tan dulce, que le diera la albina. A través del beso le pasara el bombón de chocolate al rubio.

\- ¡Feliz San Valentín! – decía mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Gracias por el chocolate… Y por la cura.

\- No hay de qué… No te olvides de esto– dijo pasándole una pequeña nota blanca y la funda de su guitarra.

\- Te llamaré...

\- O cuélate por mi ventana, como tú prefieras – murmuraba divertida la albina.

\- Jajaja… Eres de lo que no hay… Nos vemos, Mira.

Laxus abandonó finalmente el apartamento de Mirajane, pero ellos sabían perfectamente que esa no sería la última que se viesen. Ese solo fue el inicio de muchos otros encuentros…

* * *

 _Par de pervertidos esos dos... ¿A quién pretendo engañar? ¡Pervertida mi mente! (ya no tiene solución u.u ) jajajaj_

 _He dicho que me encanta esta pareja, ¿no? Creo que se nota jajaja_

 _Después de esta pequeña confesión-no tan confesión, deciros que espero que os haya gustado y que os haya sacado alguna que otra sonrisita los puntos de humor que trato de meter xD_

 _Lo que os haya parecido lo podéis expresar en algún comentario que siempre será bien recibido ^^_

 _Recordad que el siguiente capitulo pondrá fin a esta pequeña historia y solo me queda deciros que:_

 _os mando un beso, un gran abrazo y una brisa veraniega ¿? xD_

 _¡Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo si así lo queréis! ;)_


End file.
